


Sculpted by the Gods.

by iloveyousweetbean



Series: On The Edge. [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Denial, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Vipernette, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: Someone requested the same kiss from in the morning, but I already did it, so I steered to Vipernette instead. It's a small bonus from Noodles Get You in Trouble. :) Enjoy!





	Sculpted by the Gods.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Ashley (@buginetta on Tumblr) for convincing me to post this instead of delete it because I accidentally did the wrong ship for the prompt and I was crying on discord at 1 am.

* * *

Marinette hears him yawn, but she doesn’t open her eyes. She’s too tired from the previous night, from having Viperion keep her up, to open her eyes and she knows, even without looking, that he had taken her up on her offer to stay and he didn’t leave after she had fallen asleep. A warmth spread throughout her body and she can tell by the way he reaches for her, but misses and pulls the blanket they’re both sharing instead, away from her.

“Viperion.” Marinette murmurs, moving closer towards him sleepily, “You’re hogging the blanket.” 

“I’ve missed you.” His hands are fumbling around her and she scoots even closer to him, making it easier for him to hold her.

“You just saw me-” Marinette is interrupted by a sloppy kiss he places between her lips and nose, catching her off guard.

She makes a poor attempt to return the kiss, but being as stubborn as she is, and not opening her eyes, she accidentally kisses the pillow instead of his lips, missing him completely.

“I’m too exhausted to open my eyes to properly kiss you, so don’t laugh at me, because I don’t have to see to hear you laughing at me, Viperion.” Marinette scolds and Viperion makes another failed attempt at interrupting her with a kiss.

“I’m exhausted, too, but I’m feeling better, thank you for asking.” Viperion’s lips finally meet hers in a kiss and Marinette finds herself unable to breathe. Her eyes open in surprise, not actually expecting him to succeed after so many tries, but he managed. 

She placed her hands on his chest and it was firm under her hands.  _ He must be sculpted by the gods _ , Marinette thought with a smirk and her eyes finally met his when he opened them to get a better grip on her.

She felt herself melt under his touch, as his fingers dug their hands in her hair and she pressed her lips against his more fiercely, closing the empty space between them. It’s better than the kiss from the previous night, where it was just their lips crashing together uncomfortably. Now, she got to enjoy herself for a few seconds before remembering that she needed to breathe to survive, and she pulls away, gasping for her air.

“I should go now, but thank you for your kindness, Marinette.” Viperion presses one last kiss to her cheek, before climbing up to her balcony, leaving Marinette staring in awe at the door that led to the balcony, long after he’s gone.

“He’s really something.” Tikki pokes Marinette’s cheek and Marinette slowly nods. “He really likes you.”

“Uh-huh.” Marinette cups the cheek his lips had touched, “Really something.”

“That must have been a fantastic kiss to leave you like that.” Tikki points out and Marinette snaps out of it, shaking her head.

“That doesn’t count as a kiss! He missed so many times!” Marinette climbs down to change for the day. “It was not a kiss!”

She catches Tikki’s eye roll in the mirror as she brushes her hair and she rolls her eyes back at her playfully.

  
It  _ most definitely _ was not a kiss. Nope. It wasn’t a kiss...

* * *


End file.
